I did it for you
by lets get xiggy with it
Summary: After being freed from the author's nightmare world Ruby believes everything is back to normal. What she doesn't count on is Regina revealing her deepest secret, one she has previously kept from everyone at all costs. A secret that changes everything she thought she knew.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea whilst listening to Frozen by Within Temptation and couldn't get it out of my head until it was down on paper (so to speak). It was originally intended to be a one shot but as I was writing it it just felt like it deserved a bit more than that. I hope you find the concept as intriguing as I did and as always Reviews and comments are both welcome and incredibly appreciated :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

'Are you okay?' Ruby asked her voice thick with concern as she helped Regina up off the ground.

'I think so'

The relief that Ruby felt could not be put into words. With Isaac defeated his nightmare world had ceased to be and Regina was safe. Kneeling there with her beloved's blood on her hands watching the light begin to fade from her eyes had been unimaginable torture, it would never happen again. Ruby would do anything to protect Regina and right now the wolf inside of her demanded Isaac's blood. It didn't help that she had other grievances with the deranged ex author which although lesser than Regina's almost death were still severe.

Her own part in the other world had left her witness to events that would haunt her for a long time to come. She had been known as the Red Knight and had been Snow's blood hound, hunting down and violently eliminating any who had crossed the Evil Queen. Although it had all been undone Ruby swore she could still taste the blood. Seeing Snow like that had also been something else entirely. She had been far more brutal than Regina had ever been in the role of tyrant. Ruby doubted she would ever be able to look at Snow the same way again. But before she dealt with any of this she had to make sure Henry and Regina were safe.

'Come on i'll drive you home' The werewolf offered half expecting the older woman to refuse. Surprisingly she agreed.

'Is it alright if I go check on mom and hook?' Henry asked looking more than a little worried.

'Sure thing kiddo' There was no way Ruby could say no whilst she still remembered watching David slay the pirate under Snow's orders.

With a smile and a hug to both of them Henry dashed off leaving Ruby to get Regina into the car. The ride back to Mifflin Street was a quiet one. Regina seemed lost in her own little world and Ruby knew better than to try and force a conversation out of her wife when she was like this. Regina would open up when she was ready.

'Well here we are then' the younger woman tried to sound her usual cheery self but even she could tell it sounded forced. She tried again, 'Lets get inside, i'll even fetch you a glass of cider?'. Regina allowed herself a small smile and her wife took it as a victory.

The former queen was trying so hard to keep it all together but as soon as they were inside their home with the door closed behind them she let her guard down. Ruby's arms were around her instantly as tears began to fall down her sculpted cheeks.

'I- I got it so wrong...'

'Hey it's okay Isaac's little story is over now and we survived', Ruby tried hard to reassure the beautiful woman in her arms. 'Everything is back to normal now it's okay'.

Regina only cried harder. 'No you don't understand, my whole life it's...' she paused trying to find the right words to explain. 'I've made such a mistake.'

Ruby was confused she really had no idea where Regina could be taking this. She racked her brains trying to think over their time in the Story world but nothing really stuck out to her that Regina could be referring to. Yet clearly there had to be something; the usually composed former queen was distraught.

'Hey, you can tell me anything', the younger woman began rubbing her spouse's back in a soothing manner. 'I love you Regina and hey we all make mistakes it's what makes us human'.

Regina genuinely smiled then. She didn't know what she had ever done to deserve someone as truly wonderful as Ruby, but she was thankful everyday for the werewolf's presence in her life. Perhaps if anyone were to understand it would be her. Regina took a deep breath and with it made up her mind to let Ruby in on the biggest secret of her life.

'I suppose it's best to begin with somewhat of an admission', she paused still struggling to find the words to form a truth that no one had been allowed to know. 'I-', another deep breath and Regina finally found the words she needed. 'I have never hated Snow, in fact I love her in very much the same way I love Henry'.

Ruby dead panned. Regina however was undeterred in her narrative the words almost fighting to be released now that she had started.

'I know that from your perspective, or indeed the perspective of any denizen of the enchanted forest, that this information goes against almost everything you believe you have seen or experienced'. A small smile appeared across the older woman's countenance. 'It is unsurprising as it is what I wished for you all to see'.

Ruby finally found her voice, 'I don't understand'

'It really all comes down to one sentiment that I have found to be the truest thing in life; a mother will do anything to protect her child'. The confusion must have been evident on Ruby's face as Regina instantly explained. 'When I married Leopold I took on Snow as my daughter and I loved her, and still do in fact, as though she were my own child'.

'Erm Sweetie not to be an ass or anything but I mean you hunted Snow down and even cast the Dark Curse for revenge on her.'

Regina laughed at this but the sound was dry and hollow, not her usual warm sounding laugh at all. 'Would you believe I did it all to protect her from something so much worse?'

The younger woman was confused. None of what Regina was saying made sense. Ruby or rather Red had been witness to many of Regina's darker acts and more than once had been forced to step in to protect Snow. None of the Evil Queen's actions could be described as protective towards her step daughter. Murderous and cruel perhaps but certainly not protective. Yet when the werewolf searched her lover's face she saw no hint of deception or indeed any attempt to lie to her. There was only truth and certainty. Regina deeply believed what she was saying which really only left two options: She was either under some sort of spell or however improbable it may seem she was telling the truth. Ruby took a deep breath to steady herself.

'Perhaps you should tell me the whole story'

And so Regina did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies that this took longer to update than I had originally planned! Well without further ado here is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

'Snow don't go too far now!' Regina called her voice laced with concern. The princess had been terrified to ride for so long that now she was back on her horse the queen couldn't help but worry for her.

'She'll be fine Gina worry not' King Leopold smiled kindly at his new wife.

Regina forced herself to smile back at him ignoring the use of his nickname for her that she oh so hated. 'Of course you are most likely right but I can't help but to worry'.

Leopold's smile widened. Truly he was blessed to have found a new wife who was not only beautiful but also truly cared for his daughter. Finally it felt as though his family was complete again. Grin still in place he hurried his horse to catch up with Regina who had galloped on ahead to keep a better eye on Snow.

The rest of the afternoon passed with no incident as the royal trio continued their leisurely ride. Indeed were it not for the company of her new husband Regina might have considered it a wonderful day. The sun although warm was not scorchingly so and was accentuated nicely by a soft breeze that brought the wonderful aroma of a dozen different wild flowers. This meant that there was also no shortage of wildlife to be spotted which soon turned into a game between them. Snow turned out to be surprisingly perceptive when it came to types of birds.

As dusk came they were forced to return to the palace. The new queen found that she had mixed feelings about the day. On the one hand she found that she actually enjoyed spending time with Snow but Leopold was another matter entirely. Every moment with him was a painful reminder that he was not Daniel. Regina would always hate her mother for killing her one true love and forcing her to marry such an unappealing alternative. To make matters worse Cora had tricked Snow into giving up Regina's secret, no doubt expecting Regina to blame the child instead of her. It had almost worked. Almost.

Regina was no fool. She knew how manipulative Cora could be, hell she'd spent her whole life with the woman, there was no way a young innocent girl such as Snow could resist her snare. As soon as Cora knew Snow had information that could be useful to her it had been too late for Daniel. Regina had years to build defences against her mother, she couldn't blame Snow for being weak when she had never been in the presence of such evil. Her love for the child remained. Although even her love for the princess couldn't change the fact that Regina hated her life.

Magic had been her salvation. Rumpelstiltskin her saviour.

As if her thoughts alone had conjured him the man in question materialised in her chambers. 'Hello dearie, tell me did you enjoy playing happy families today?' His obnoxious grin made Regina want to hit him.

'Did you come here just to taunt me or was there an actual reason?' The queen had quickly discovered that it was best to get straight down to business when dealing with the Dark One.

His smile widened. 'What a man can't just check in with his best pupil?'

Regina arched her brow. 'That is rarely the case Rumple'.

'Fine you got me', the imp chuckled in his odd little way. 'Tell me my dear have you ever heard of the eye of the Moirai?'

She had to admit that she had not.

'Well there goes that idea', Rumpelstiltskin sighed dramatically, 'If only Cora were here she would no doubt know'.

The offhand comment about her mother had done its job, Regina's temper flared. 'What does my mother have to do with this' she snarled.

'Why it was one of her pet projects' the Dark One turned his back on the queen unfazed by her icy countenance. 'And really who could blame her an orb that can look into the future i'd imagine most people would be tempted by such a gift'.

Regina froze. An orb that could show the future. Perhaps it could show hers, perhaps there was a way out of this unhappy life after all. There was still a trunk or two of Cora's possessions within the castle was it too much to hope that her mother could actually help her for once? Lost as she was in her thoughts she failed to notice the smirk that was back on Rumpelstiltskin's scaly face.

'Well if you can't help me dearie I suppose i'll just have to find an alternative'. With a flourish and a mock bow the Dark one disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

Regina's heart was pounding as a strange feeling rose within her chest, she had gone without it for so long that it took her a moment or two to realise that it was hope. If she could find out what her future had in store for her she would know how to change it! The beautiful queen flew from her chambers as fast as her legs would carry her. In a matter of minutes she arrived at her mother's former room. Fear and apprehension struck her as her hand clutched at the door handle but she forced herself to fight through it. This had to be done. With a deep breath Regina entered.

She should of known. 'What are you doing here?' Regina snapped at none other than Rumpelstiltskin who was digging through the contents of a large oak chest.

'I said i'd have to find an alternative is it so surprising that occasonally the Dark One has to get his hands dirty?' came the reply from the unfazed imp. 'Of course the real question is what are you doing here?'

'That's none of your business'

'I see' Rumpelstiltskin went back to his search and moments later found his prize. Purple orb in hand he bowed to his pupil. 'Then I guess i'll just be going'

'Wait!' Regina had no choice she would have to tell him. Doing her best to ignore his knowing smirk the queen confessed. 'I wanted to use the orb, I have to know my future and find out if this is really it'.

'This is not a toy you know dearie knowledge of the future is a dangerous thing, makes people do all sorts of things they might regret'. For once the Dark One was not playful, he seemed almost sincere in fact.

'I understand but I must know. I can not continue living like this'

A moment of silence passed between them as Rumpelstiltskin seemed to consider her words. At long last he seemed to reach a decision.

'Very well dearie i'm willing to make you a deal'.

Of course there would be a deal Regina thought bitterly. There always was when it came to her teacher and rarely did anyone benefit from them except the man himself. Still almost anything was worth it if it meant a chance to change her fate.

'I'm willing to teach you how to use this device and let you use it once but in exchange you'll owe me a favour'.

A favour that was all? Admittedly that could mean anything with the Dark One but somehow in that moment it didn't seem like such a bad deal. It was either that or continue living as a shell of a person in a life that she despised. It was an easy descision really.

'Deal'.

He chuckled light-heartedly, 'Very well dearie let's get to work'.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was no longer certain where she was. There was something solid beneath her on which she stood but she could not for the life of her tell what it was although she was beyond grateful for it. The realm in which she found herself was incredibly dark and were it not for her foothold she would have believed that she was floating. There was however one light that seemed to be getting closer to her. As it drew ever closer Regina could make out its form; The light was coming from a woman. She was tall with long grey hair and though her face was youthful somehow she seemed ancient, almost elven.

'Hello, can you help me I seem to be lost'.

The woman considered her for a moment. 'I have never met a human who was not'. Her words although softly spoken resonated with the queen and seemed to echo around her. 'But why are you here Queen Regina?'

'How did you know my name?' The monarch was certain she had not given it.

'I daresay there isn't much I don't know'

'Who are you?'

'Humans always the same' the figure sighed and shook her head 'I have been called many things in my time, I am the inexorable, the inevitable, the unturning. I am the bringer of the end and the elder of the three, you may call me Aisa'.

'Aisa' Regina tried the word. It seemed somehow familiar as if some memory was fighting to surface but couldn't quite make it. In the end all she was left with was a sense of foreboding.

'You'll find that patience is something I lack mortal if you desire answers I suggest you ask for them soon' the statement rang out clearly yet devoid of any emotion.

'My apologies' the queen took a deep calming breath well it was now or never. 'I need to know if there will be more to my future or if this is it, my current predicament is unbearable'. Tears were beginning to form and it took all the self control she had to stop them from falling. 'I can't continue living in such misery'.

Aisa tilted her head as she regarded the woman before her. 'You remind me of another, a millers daughter who wished for more from life'.

Regina froze.

'Alas her name escapes me now'.

'Cora' the queen whispered 'She is my mother'.

The spirit smiled though it lacked all warmth. 'Yes that was her, how interesting'.

'Interesting?' Regina was growing impatient. She had come here for answers and somehow yet again Cora had managed to insert herself into her daughters life. The woman was a plague.

'She sought to change her fate and thus yours and now you would alter it again. I wonder what it would take to keep your line happy'.

'Please just tell me what to do!'

'That is not how this works daughter of Cora'.

Regina's frustration grew tenfold. She had come here for answers and now she was told there were not any to be had. There had to be a mistake. Cora had found out something after all. Perhaps she was approaching this wrong...

'If you cannot tell me what it is I must do can you not at least show me how the future will unfold'.

Aisa smiled. 'Now you understand'.

* * *

Pain, there was just so much pain. Regina awoke on the hard stone floor of Cora's chambers. Rumple was gone as too was the orb leaving the queen to try to piece together everything that had happened, an uneasy task given that her head felt as though it had been cleaved in two. With great effort Regina lifted herself into a sitting position and was met with the startling realisation that she was not alone after all.

'Are you alright? Try not to move so much i've sent for help'.

'Snow...' The queen reached out to the worried little girl crouched beside her, her hand caressing the childs cheek softly. She still felt weak, drained from both her encounter with the Moirai and the crushing knowledge of what was destined to transpire. It was all too much. 'I'm sorry'. The last of her strength depleted the monarch smiled as everything turned black once more.

When next she awoke it was to find herself within her own chambers. She was tucked up comfortably within her bed and a fire was burning low in her hearth. Thankfully this time she was alone. The agonizing pain she had felt when last she was concious had mercifully abated leaving her with only a slight headache. Still an irritant to be sure but something that could at least be tolerated. The visions however were not as kind. They had not faded but had rather seared themselves into her brain. It made her want to throw up. Regina had wanted to see what the future held in order that she may change her own role in some way. After all she had reasoned nothing could be as terrible as the life she was forced to endure now. How wrong she had been.

Aisa had not just shown the queen her own future but that of the entire realm as well, including the young princess Snow. Regina shuddered at the memory. As small and innocent as the child now was, one day she would become something so reviled, so callous, so evil that she would be despised throughout the land. Her reign was one of blood and torment that placed fear in the hearts of every denizen of the enchanted forest. Snow would become pure unadulterated evil. She had found this notion so absurd at first that she had even dared to accuse Aisa of lying to her. This had caused the Moirai to lose the last of the patience she had for the mortal within her realm. Although, as the queen wistfully pondered it had at least allowed her to ascertain the absolute truth of what she had been told.

Rather than simply watch events unfold Regina had been forced to live them. It was hard to defend the princess when you had suffered first hand the extent of her cruelty.

'Damn it...' The queen cursed under her breath.

'Now, now dearie cursing never gets you anywhere well actually in your case...' Rumpelstiltskin trailed off giggling. 'You'll appreciate that one in a few years'.

Great this was all that she needed right now.

'What now Rumpel?'

'Jeeze manners cost you nothing you know!' He winked at her playfully. Seeing that his pupil was in no mood to play along the imp came to his point. 'I thought you might want to talk about what you have seen, put it in perspective if you will'.

Regina paused for a moment. On the one hand trusting her mentor is what had gotten her in this predicament in the first place. On the other if anyone could help her now it would be the Dark One. She might just live to regret this.

'Okay, we need to talk about Snow'.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina paused in her tale letting Ruby digest this new information. If truth be told she had needed a moment for herself in which to carefully get her emotions back under control. It still hurt even now to think of those events especially as the memories from Aisa's visions combined with her memories of Isaac's alternate world to play havoc upon her mind. In both Snow had been tyrannical and the suffering that her stepdaughter wrought upon the land had been extreme to say the least. Regina knew that such images could never be erased.

The former queen was brought out of her musings by a gentle hand taking her own and squeezing it softly in reassurance. She lifted her head to meet Ruby's gaze. The werewolf was looking at her with the same amount of adoration she always did although admittedly it was laced somewhat with concern.

'Hey talk to me what did you see?'

Regina barely suppressed a shudder. 'I saw Snow as the Evil Queen.'

'What...'

Ruby for once in her life didn't know what to say. If what Regina was saying was right their world had very nearly become the one from Isaac's twisted imaginings. Despite how clearly her wife was affected by this a small part of the werewolf still found all of this hard to believe. Snow was one of the purest beings she had ever met she surely couldn't be capable of such evil! But then again Regina had no reason to lie to her no matter how unbelievable her tale was.

'Ruby', hearing her name brought the younger woman back to the present. 'What if I got it wrong? What if all I saw all those years ago was Isaac's book world? I've based my entire life on trying to stop that from happening, what if there was nothing to stop?'

Ruby's heart broke as she watched the former queen's last piece of resolve crumble under the weight of her own questions. A storm of sorrow was unleashed and all that Ruby could do for the woman she loved was be an anchor for her to cling to, to give her a safe place to hold onto as she rode out the tempest of her own emotions. She wished she had the answers her beloved needed but sadly all she could do was speculate. This was just one more thing that Rumpelstiltskin would one day answer for.

'It is possible I guess', Ruby knew the words weren't comforting but knew Regina well enough to know that she would prefer honesty over empty reassurances. 'We may never know for sure either way so instead maybe you should look at what we do know.' The werewolf offered her a small smile. 'You could have done anything with the knowledge you had, you could have brought it to the attention of the fairies or hell even stopped her yourself.' She couldn't help but grimace at that last thought. 'Instead you did a beyond selfless thing and sacrificed yourself to protect her.'

The words took Regina by surprise. She had expected the younger woman not to believe her, or if she had done so to at least judge her for being so foolish. Instead it appeared that she was at least willing to give the queen the benefit of the doubt and even try to justify her actions. The queen once again found herself thankful for whatever she had done to deserve the love of someone as kind and understanding as the woman beside her.

'But what if I was wrong?' Tears once again threatened to fall from the olive-skinned beauty's eyes.

'Somehow I sincerely doubt that.'

'How can you be so certain?'

'Because I know that you are a good person and I have faith in you.'

Regina beamed at her. The queen had bottled this secret up for so long. She had in fact been determined that she would take it to her grave and yet here she was spilling it to the werewolf. It meant everything to her that her trust had not been misplaced; Ruby had not called her a liar or made her feel ridiculous for her fears. Rather, she had once again proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that Regina was safe with her.

'Are you going to tell Snow?'

The question was a fair one and had in fact played across Regina's mind more than a few times over the years. On the one hand it could bring them closer together, that is if she believed her, but on the other it could make things a lot worse. Snow would no doubt be upset that the queen hadn't trusted her over the visions which could in turn start a whole new conflict between them. The princess could be stubborn as a mule and trying to get her to see that this had been done to protect her would be nigh-on-impossible.

'She can never find out.' Regina gave her wife a wry smile. 'She wouldn't understand and what is done is done.'

Ruby made no protest at the decision. Truthfully she felt that it was not her choice to make, the secret was Regina's to confide or conceal as she saw fit. Not to mention of course the fact that she was right about Snow. Instead of seeing the huge sacrifice the queen had made for her in taking the mantle of the Evil Queen upon herself the princess would only see a lack of belief in her. Neither of them needed that added friction within their already tempestuous relationship.

'Your secret is safe with me my love.'

Regina rewarded her with a tight embrace. It had felt good to share her feelings with Ruby and she felt even better knowing that the werewolf could be trusted with something that important to her. Sitting there in Ruby's arms Regina contemplated that perhaps there was no use in lamenting over her past when each of her decisions had led her here, and honestly there was no place on earth she would rather be.

* * *

Halfway across town Rumpelstiltskin sat alone in his pawn shop lost in thought. He too was contemplating the recent events that had befallen the people of Storybrooke. In the other world he had finally experienced what it felt like to be good and righteous, and honestly it disgusted him. He had far more interesting things to be doing than saving kitties from trees and the like. No those particular memories were welcome to be forgotten. However, there were some aspects of Isaac's creation that deserved some thought.

Of particular interest to the Dark One was Snow White in her role as the Evil Queen. Now Regina certainly had style, which the imp liked to credit to his own exceptional tutelage, but the princess had a gift for savagery that impressed even him. Perhaps he should have approached the child instead back in the enchanted forest? He quickly dismissed the idea as folly. No she had already been useful enough: both in producing the saviour to break his curse, and in Regina's desire to protect her which had allowed it to be cast in the first place. The Dark Curse had been the favour he had cashed in with the queen and really that had been all he had needed.

So why could he not let it go? His eye was drawn to a purple orb half hidden on a dusty shelf toward the back of the shop. Ah yes the eye. The item that had been so fundamental in asserting his control over Regina. He had almost forgotten he still possessed it.

Now the Dark One did not feel guilt or shame over any of his past actions, they were all done to get back to his son Baelfire, but that event in particular came close to creating that emotion in him. After all, he had manipulated a mother trying to protect her child when he had been a father setting out to try and do the same. He shook his head in an attempt to dislodge the unwelcome thought. Regina had chosen her own path! He had only given her a small nudge at best.

The Moirai had granted her knowledge in the form of visions. In said visions the princess Snow White had become a tyrant and cold blooded killer. This he had no control over. What the imp did have control over was convincing her that fate had decided an Evil Queen had to rise but perhaps there was leeway as to who it was. In all honesty this could very well be true. Rumple himself did not know and quite frankly did not care enough to waste time and resources finding out.

All that could be certain was that Regina had loved, and perhaps even still did love, Snow White more than she cared for her own well being. So much so that she had condemned herself forever in the eyes of most of her subjects. He wondered if there was a way he could use this for some kind of future leverage?

Dammit there was that annoying feeling again. Perhaps Belle was starting to rub off on him. With a sigh the Dark One reached a surprising decision; the man who looked for advantages and weaknesses everywhere he went chose to forever ignore this particular bit of information.

He smiled to himself as he sipped from his cup of tea. 'Your secret is safe with me your majesty.'

* * *

 **A/N: And so we reach the end of this little tale. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this as it certainly took me longer than I would have liked to add the final chapter :) Apologies once again for that but I hope it was at least worth the wait :)**


End file.
